


On New Year's Eve

by RadioactivePaws



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, cute shit yo, i got emotional so i wrote this, idk new years fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactivePaws/pseuds/RadioactivePaws
Summary: Lena and Kara on New Year's Eve with their little family of friends





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because i got emotional at 11:30 pm on new years eve and i spontaneously wrote this in a message on telegram to my friend whoops

She's careful. Lena knows that Kara has to be watchful, has to be aware of every movement to make sure she doesn't use her strength. It'd different with her. Kara touched her skin so gently, so softly as if anything more than careful hands will bruise her.

It should be infuriating, it should make her feel weak, but instead it makes her feel as if she is the most important thing in Kara's life. She feels special and safe and there is nothing else in the world she would rather have. 

Lena Luthor had never felt love like this before, ever. The way Kara looks at her, the smiles she saves just for her, the way her eyes light up whenever Lena walks into a room. It's amazing and intoxicatingly beautiful. 

It's in that careful touch, in those gentle hands that she finds herself on New Year's Eve. Kara is there behind her, holding Lena on her lap with her arms hugged around her middle and her hands running soft shapes on Lena's stomach. There's laughter around them, loud and boisterous as they watch movies, but Lena is lost in Kara's breath on her neck as she nuzzles into her and the way she whispers along to the songs from RENT. 

Alex and Maggie are sitting across from Winn and James, cards are being thrown down on Lena's coffee table with shouts from each team. She's lost count of the different games they've played but Lena knows Alex and Maggie haven't lost yet. Mon El and Clark are sitting at her table drinking some kind of alien alcohol while Lois helps Eliza make snacks and fuss around in the kitchen. 

There are more coming later on, though Lena isn't sure when, but J'onn and M'gann had agreed as well as Cat Grant who had miraculously called in to tell them she was in town visiting. Kara's little family has become her own over the past months and it still made Lena's head spin and her heart ache with how full it was for the girl hugging her tighter to get her attention.

"Are you having fun? I know I've already said it but thank you for having this here, it's much more spacious than my apartment." Kara's voice is light and joyful against her ear, full of that brightness she knows so well.

"It's the first time in quite a while that I'm bringing in the new year with company." Lena felt Kara press a kiss just under her ear and she melted back into her. "I'm happy they're all here, I'm happy you're here with me."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, you're my midnight kiss remember?" That brought out a laugh, one that Kara matched as she buried her face into Lena's shoulder. 

"You're mine as well, Kara, but I do expect to get them before and after midnight as well." Turning her head a little, Lena's heart skipped a beat as she caught sight of Kara's blissful adoring expression. "Right now would be the time for one, I think."

She got her wish as Kara leaned up and pressed their lips together, an affectionate laugh building up at the eagerness of her kryptonian puppy. Sliding one hand into Kara's hair, she held her there gently as she shifted to a slower, more passionate kiss. 

"Oh boo." Lena pulled back with a gasp that shifted into a loud laugh when she felt ice hit her neck. Looking at the couch to the right, she saw Alex sticking her tongue out at them while Maggie laughed and slapped her arm in a playful admonishment. "No making out, when Maggie and I win yet again and can take a break to kiss, then you can as well. If I can't be gay with my girlfriend right now neither can Kara."

"Alex!" Kara's blush was felt against Lena's skin before she turned back to see it, blue eyes glittering with amusement and a little mortification. "Ok, who let Alex get drunk this early, it's not even past ten!"

Lena settled back into Kara's arms as she simply watched the sisters playfully fight, laughing along with the room as she did so. Kara's hands once again settled on her stomach to draw those patterns and Lena snuggled back into her, body warm and heart full as she prepared to bring in the new year.

Lena had a family, she had love, and she was prepared to face anything the next year would throw at her with Kara by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking one shot requests over at my tumblr, killerquinzel


End file.
